Hold Me
by Kurogane
Summary: ¿Me quieres, James? ¿Sabes lo que he querido decirte? Yo solo quiero que me sigas haciendo caso.. Porque nada va a cambiar, ¿Verdad? Todo va a ser igual, ¿No es así? SLASH SiriusXJames
1. Kiss Me it feels so good

**01: **Juaz ^^ ahora quise hacer un fic de esta pareja D por que normalmente los que hay son puros pensamientos y cosas así 9_9 something diferent. Espero que les guste *-*Uu

**02: **Slash. SiriusxJames. No me pertenecen.

**__«Hold Me»__**

**Paso #1 : Kiss me… it feels so good…**

_Perdón no te quisiera lastimar_

_Tal vez, lo que tú cuentas sea verdad..._

***

Sus ojos rojizos se posaron en sus notas.

_Escribir en tus propias palabras el uso de la materia de transformaciones en tu vida cotidiana. _

Golpeo la punta de la pluma en el pergamino un par de veces. Soltaba grandes suspiros mientras que por su mente tan solo pasaba una sola cosa...

Soltó un último suspiro y cerro sus ojos. – Dios, que alguien me diga que hacer...

- ¿Sobre qué? 

Sirius abrió sus ojos y se sobre salto. – ¡Agh! ¡No hagas eso! – exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho y James bufo. 

- Vaya, pero que pensativo esta hoy Black, _'¿Acaso será amor?' – dijo James, riendo de oreja a oreja. Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y se sonrojo. _

- ¿¡M-me estabas oyendo!? 

- Algo, hablas entre sueños. 

Sirius agacho la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. – Bueno, últimamente no he dormido bien. 

- Ahh... ¿no me digas que Cupidito ha flechado tú corazón? – dijo su amigo, en tono meloso y riendo al último, pero al ver que su amigo no dejaba de ver el suelo se detuvo. – Vaya... entonces, ¿es en serio? 

Sirius negó con la cabeza y subió la mirada, y aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas frunció el ceño. – ¡Por supuesto que no es nada de lo que dices, esas son tonterías!

Los lentes de James resbalaron un poco por su nariz. – Bueno, no te estoy diciendo que es algo malo. 

Sirius soltó un leve gruñido y se pasó una mano por sus mejillas para disimular lo sonrojado. 

- Vamos, ¿Por qué no lo admites y ya? 

_Porque ya lo hice_

- No es eso...

James entre cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. – ¿Y por qué no me dices **quien es?**

-... No estoy seguro...

James sonrió pícaramente. – Vamos... ¿Cómo es? ¿Es **linda?**

Sirius sintió un punzado en su pecho al oír aquello último. Apretó sus puños entre su regazo y ya no podía calcular que tan sonrojada estaba su rostro.

- Bueno...

- Espera, espera... ¿es... es de Hufflepuff? – interrogó James, con cara pensativa, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza como respuesta. -¿No? Entonces... ¿Ravenclaw? 

Negó nuevamente. 

- Vaya, vaya. No creo que sea Slytherin... ¿O sí? 

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo rápidamente Sirius. 

- Ah, ¿así que es de Gryffindor? 

_Deja de preguntar, deja de preguntar maldita sea._

Sirius cerró de golpe su boca, y dudándolo un poco, asintió con la cabeza.

- Tibio... tibio... emm... ¿5? 

Sirius volvió a negar. 

- ¿6? 

- No son de esas...

Los ojos marrones de James se ensancharon. - ¿¡Te gusta una chiquitita de primero!?

- ¿Qué...? ¡¡NO!! ¡No seas tonto! ¿¡Cómo crees!?

- Bueno, pues eso das a entender. Oh vamos, quiero saber, no va a pasar nada si me dices. Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

Sirius poso sus ojos rojizos en él. – Es que...

_No, no, no puedo decirte que soy un enfermo. Te daré asco y me dejaras de querer. Ya no me querrás ver, hablar, sentir...por que, por que me tenía que haber pasado esto precisamente esto a mí... mi tema eres tú en este momento, mi pensamiento ya eres tú... _

- Lo que sucede es que... No es... no es... ¡Agh! – Sirius se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y el mismo sentía como hervían sus mejillas y una especie de miedo domino su pecho. James lo miro confundido.

- ¿Estas bien? Mira, sino me quieres decir, de acuerdo, no me digas.

- No es eso... es que... no es... ugh...

- No te entiendo. 

_Claro, nadie puede... no entiendes y no quieres hacerlo._

- Vamos, tenemos clases. – dijo James, tomó sus libros y se levantó. – Creo que sigue transformaciones, vaya y eso que apenas termine la práctica.

Sirius parpadeo y miro su ensayo de Transformaciones:

_Escribir en tus propias palabras el uso de la materia de transformaciones en tu vida cotidiana. _

- Fuck... 

Técnicamente, no había escrito nada por estar hundido en su propio mar de pensamientos. 

James rió y cabeceo un poco mientras daba la media vuelta. 

- La sala común... ya esta vacía. – murmuró Sirius, lentamente. 

- Pues claro, ya todos están en sus clases. – dijo James sin voltear.

- James...

El aludido volteo. - ¿Qué ocurre? 

Sirius se levantó, y con la mirada oculta entre los mechones largos que caían sobre sus ojos, se aproximo a paso lento hacía su amigo. 

- ¿Sirius? 

Padfoot alzo la mirada, y James solo noto una leve sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios, y un extraño brillo se mostraba en sus ojos carmín. 

- No es mujer.

Esas palabras pasaron rápidamente por la mente de James. - ¿Qué...? Pero si tú...

Sus palabras fueron selladas al momento en que sentía los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se extendieron y los libros resbalaron de sus manos.

Ninguno se movió. Sirius había cerrado sus ojos, pero James no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Ahora James podía verlo... 

Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, y las manos de Sirius estaban pasando por su cintura…

 – ¡No...! – dijo mientras jadeaba. 

James sintió como era empujado al sillón de alado. 

- No, no, claro que no, soy solo un idiota cegado por esta estupidez. – dijo Sirius con la voz entrecortada. 

- Sirius... yo...

- ¡¡CALLA!! ¡¡Calla!! ¡¡No me digas nada!! – grito Padfoot, cubriéndose los oídos. 

James trato de reincorporarse pero nuevamente Sirius lo empujo, haciendo que este soltara un gemido. 

_Si tan solo supiera oír._

Sirius le dio una última mirada, después dio media vuelta, y con un último movimiento apresurado de su capa, salió de la sala común, sin siquiera mirara hacías atrás…

James se quedo en el sillón y se llevó una mano al pecho, y por su mente pasó una imagen de Sirius y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

Suspiro y sonrió tontamente mientras que se recostaba en el sillón y deslizo su mano mano hacía su cuello. Por una extraña razón, se sentía demasiado bien...

***

**Notas:** Hay ya... wueno, wueno, lo primero no estuvo tan wow, pero pues no sabía exactamente como desarrollar mí idea .__.U En proximos capítulos pienso hacerlo Lemon *w* que piensan?

**Kurogane******


	2. Cuando tienes una esperanza

**01: **Juaz ^^ ahora quise hacer un fic de esta pareja D por que normalmente los que hay son puros pensamientos y cosas así 9_9 something diferent. Espero que les guste *-*Uu

**02: **Slash. SiriusxJames. No me pertenecen.

**__«Hold Me»__**

**Paso #2 : Cuando tienes una esperanza.**

***

- ¿En serio? Pero.. esto... no me lo puedo creer...

Sirius bufo, y entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿Qué dirás?...¿Qué soy un enfermo...? 

Remus se mordió el labio y después negó con la cabeza. – No, no, nada de eso. Solo estoy diciendo que no me lo podía esperar...

Padfoot se encogió de hombros. 

- ¿¿Y qué dijo él?? – pregunto Remus, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el árbol donde solían pasar el tiempo. Sirius lo miro por un momento y una mueca se mostró en su rostro.

- No lo se.. me fui después de..

- Ah, ya veo. 

- No es por nada, pero parece ser que no le tomas mucha importancia. – dijo Sirius mirando hacía arriba. 

Remus sonrió débilmente. 

– Claro que lo hago, solo me preguntaba.. ¿no estas confundiendo ese sentimiento por cariño? Digo, lo llevas conociendo desde hace mucho tiempo, es una gran amistad...

Sirius enterró un poco sus uñas en el tronco del árbol. – Eso es lo que pensé desde el principió, pase días pensando lo mismo... – murmuro, sonriendo tristemente. – Dime, Remus, ¿cuál es el sentimiento del cariño? No creo que sea cuando te sientes incomodo a lado de esa persona, tampoco cuando tus mejillas empiezan a arder o cuando te encorvas al momento de sentirlo detrás de ti. 

Moony suspiro y poso sus ojos miel en su amigo. – Vienes a mí para escucharte y decirte un consejo. 

-...

- Ya te escuche, pero tal vez lo único que te pueda decir es que hables con él, se que es el típico consejo que te diría cualquiera, pero te tengo que admitir que no te tengo una solución.

- Pero es que...no quiero esto...no quiero, no quiero...

Los ojos de Lupin brillaron por un momento. - ¿Pero que quieres con..?

- ¡¡No quiero sentir**_ esto_** maldita sea!! – grito Sirius, golpeando con su puño el árbol, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara sorprendido y se separa rápidamente del árbol. 

- Sirius...

- No quiero... – murmuró despegando lentamente su puño, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a brillar. – Ya no quiero... _este sentimiento..._

La mirada de preocupación de Remus era más notable, y observando el rostro de su amigo lo rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazó. El otro no se quejo, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento, tan solo se quedo sintiendo los brazos del otro.

- De todas formas no es como si lo necesitase...

El Licántropo lo apretó más contra sí. 

– Pero, nadie puede dejar de sentir... es algo que tan solo llega y nadie puede evitarlo. 

- Claro que lo hay...

Moony lo miro de manera sospechosa. 

- Siempre hay algo...

***

- _No es mujer._

Nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar la escena una y otra vez. 

James sonrió levemente y miro disimuladamente hacía adelante.

Sirius no se sentó a su lado. Decidió pasarlo de largo para sentarse con Peter para empezar a hacerlo enojar.

Esos dos siempre se hablaban de manera sarcástica, y cuando no lo hacían, empezaban a discutir, normalmente era por la comida.

Remus llegó como si nada, y se sentó a lado de él. 

Tan solo se sonrieron mutuamente y se saludaron.

Nada más. 

Por más de que trataba de escuchar a la Profesora McGongall dar su clase, no podía. Sus suspiros eran más continuos, seguía sintiéndose realmente genial. Remus apuntaba sus notas, su pluma se movía de una manera suave al pasarla por el pergamino, pero al ver que ni siquiera las manos de su compañero se movían, levanto levemente la cabeza y la giro un poco para observarlo. James mantenía apoyada su cabeza en su mano derecha y al parecer había decidido ignorar a la profesora para mejor posar sus ojos en la ventana. 

El Licántropo se preguntaba que es lo que estaría pasando por la mente del animago. 

Soltando un suspiro, Remus negó con la cabeza y regreso a sus apuntes. 

Poco tiempo después, el timbre sonó y los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento y tomaron sus cosas para retirarse del aula.

Peter y Sirius fueron uno de los primeros que salieron, tal vez habían hecho otra de sus apuestas. 

Aunque...

- ¿Prongs? – murmuró Remus, dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo, quien rápidamente reacciono y volteo a verlo.

Moony le sonrió de manera amistosa. – Es hora de irnos. 

Ambos tomaron las cosas y se levantaron. Fueron los últimos en salir. 

James miraba detenidamente el suelo a medida que seguía caminando alado de Remus. Él ya sabía cuales eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente del animago. 

- ¿Remus? 

El aludido parpadeo un par de veces. - ¿Sí? – dijo sin voltearlo a ver, su mirada seguía guiando su propio camino. 

- Se que... bueno, estoy seguro que Sirius ya te dijo.

- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto Moony, frunciendo el ceño. Claro que sabía a lo que James se refería. 

James lo miro confundido. – No, no... no es nada. Bueno, lo que sucede...

- Oh rayos, voy tarde. – lo interrumpió Remus, observando su reloj de mano. – Lo siento, James, pero dime más tarde. Ya sabes, estas cosas de Prefecto me traen a la carrera. 

El otro asintió con la cabeza no con muchas ganas. – De acuerdo. 

Remus sonrió, y apresuro sus pasos. Alejándose poco a poco. 

James soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su muñeca por detrás. 

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? 

No pudo impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojasen al momento de oír su voz, tampoco de que le recorriera un escalofrío por su espalda al sentir su mano...

Ni mucho menos que su corazón empezara a palpitar de una manera más rápida..

El resto de los alumnos pasaban por su lado como si nada. Algunos muy hundidos en su platica mientras que otros solo pasaban por allí corriendo para llegar a su próxima clase. 

Sin siquiera atreverse a grirarse para encararlo, James asintió levemente con la cabeza. 

***

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en sus reflejos del lago. 

Sirius arrojo una piedra, deformando el reflejo de ambos chicos en el agua. Estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza y suspiro. 

James seguía observando hacía el lago. - Sirius

- Ah, Wormtail y yo hicimos otra apuesta, necesito que el próximo partido que hay con Ravenclaw vaya bien, eh? 

James lo miro por la esquina de sus ojos y después los volvió a posar en el lago. – Ya se que no me hablablas para eso. 

Al no obtener respuesta, decididamente obligo a que sus ojos permanecieran posados en su amigo. – Lo que paso en.. la mañana.. – sus ojos marrones brillaron, y los cerro. – Es que yo te...

- Ah, por supuesto. Eso. – lo interrumpió Sirius, y James abrió sus ojos. – Claro, que tonto fui.

- ¿En qué…? 

- Como pude pensar que me atraías. 

Los ojos de James se ensancharon y sintió como su corazón se desmonoraba.

- ¿Quieres decir que... lo que dijiste en la mañana...? 

- No creo que haya algo más que decir, ¿o sí? – dijo Sirius, arqueando una ceja. 

- ¿Estabas jugando? – murmuro James, apretando sus manos bajo su túnica. 

- Mejor nos vamos, hm? Tengo mucha hambre.

- No respondiste mi pregunta. – dijo James, tratando de controlarse. Nunca se vio a si mismo en esta clase de juegos de su amigo. 

- ¿En verdad creíste que te necesitaba de esa manera? – pregunto el otro, cruzándose de brazos. – Siento si te afecto un poco o te puse incomodo. 

- No te cuesta nada responder un _s_ o _no_. – siguió James, ignorando lo que había dicho. 

No hubo respuesta. 

- Tu silencio lo dice todo. 

- Vamos, James, no es para tanto. – dijo Black, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada. 

- Idiota... – mascullo Potter, y su compañero lo miro un poco sorprendido. 

- ¿Qué? 

Sirius extendió su mano para tocar su hombro pero este rápidamente dio un paso atrás y lo empujo. 

- ¡¿¡Por que entres todas las personas que hay me tenías que haber tomado a **_m_** para jugar de esa manera!?! – exclamo, volviéndolo a empujar. 

- Pero.. James... – murmuro Sirius. 

James respiro hondo y sonrió tristemente. 

- Que no entiendes Black… que… - dijo con la voz entrecortada. – que lo mío no es un juego?

*+*+*

**Notas:  Oh** my god x___xU, no me quedo como esperaba pero bueno oxoU uno hace lo que puede TTU creo que esto solo será de 3 o 4 capis aun no sep :3 chance y salen más cuando mis amores entre amistades sigan igual de malos. 

Maggie (cada cuando te conectas TTU?) MyrtleD (aun no lo se ¬w¬U) Tizia-san (uhh gracias) Lian-Dana (predecible? Eso es malo ;0;? Me no etender o.o) Sakuratsukamori (o.o… no te habrás equivocado de autora xOx?) Edward Wong Hau (perfecto? Yo lo veo bien exis XDUu)

Que wuena gente que me dejo review TTU 

More? *-*

volkodlak_tot@hotmail.com

**Kurogane**


	3. El mejor beso es

**Notas: **Me tarde, lo se X.x;;

**«Hold Me»**

**Paso #3 : El mejor beso es... cuando se tiene rabia.**

James deslizo su pluma por el pergamino; metió la punta nuevamente en el tintero y siguió escribiendo.

Sirius suspiro y dejo a un lado su tarea. – Mira... ya...

James alzo por un momento la mirada poco agradable y volvió a sus escritos.

- Es... algo complicado, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuro, posando sus ojos en los movimientos de su compañero. Trago saliva al ver como las manos de Prongs se ponían rígidas cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

- Es más... ¡Yo debería ser el enojado! – exclamo Black, señalándose a sí mismo. – ¿Por qué te haces como si tú fueras la victima? ¡Cualquiera comete errores, y aquí tú también los hiciste!

James comenzó a hacer uno que otro garabato en un pedazo de pergamino. Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia los lados.

Al parecer, por más que gritara, parecía que hablaba con la pared.

Una pared muy grosera, sí se le permitía decir.

«_Ardido._ »

- Ya se, - habló nuevamente, pero en ese momento James se levanto y con un brusco movimiento dejo el pedazo de pergamino enfrente de él.

Sirius parpadeó mientras observaba como tomaba su mochila y salía de la sala común. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al trozo de pergamino.

Enérgicamente dibujado, se encontraba un Sirius ahorcado y abajo decía claramente _victima #1_ al momento en que una que otra pulga saltaba sobre su cabeza.

Solo faltaba que lo degollara.

Sirius se deslizo más por la silla y se cruzo de brazos. – Maldición, - murmuro, y no pudo impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por el coraje.

Aun así, por más que estuviera enojado, no podía negar que aun le seguía gustando o...

Una imagen del propio James sonriendo pasó por su mente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y sintió su rostro arder. – No, no... Espera, - se dijo para sí, dándose una ligera bofetada para ver si así despertaba de su pequeño mundo.

Si era verdad que James Potter quería algo de él, iba a ir a averiguarlo. Quiera o no.

Se levantó casi tirando la silla ante el acto. – Muy bien, Sirius ¡Desde aquí empiezas! – exclamó, finalizando con una risa que sólo Sirius Black podía hacer.

Un niño de primero se sobresalto al momento en que pasaba por ahí.

- - -

Después de las clases, Remus leía tranquilamente el libro que su padre le había enviado por vía lechuza en la comida. Cambio de página y se sobresalto ligeramente al oír que la puerta del dormitorio se abría. Bajo un poco el libro para observar como James tomaba una caja por debajo de su cama mientras murmuraba cosas que no pudo captar muy bien.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del dormitorio.

Moony suspiro y volvió su vista hacia el libro.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez no se despego de su lectura.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y se tiro en su propia cama.

Lupin creía que ya no haría más ruido, pero la cosa aun no terminaba, pues Sirius comenzó a moverse de manera incomoda. Esa era una de sus señales: quería que Remus fuera el que preguntara sobre lo que le pasaba.

Moony soltó nuevamente un largo suspiro y cerro su libro. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Veras, - dijo Sirius, incorporándose como si eso ya estuviera incluido en su vida cotidiana. – Es más, qué es lo que te explico. – se metió un mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el pedazo de pergamino, extendiéndolo sin tomar en cuenta que tan separados estaban.

Remus frunció el ceño cuando Sirius agitó el pergamino en el aire, esperando a que él mismo se levantara por el.

- Bien, - se rindió Remus, levantándose y yendo en su dirección. - ¿Qué es? – pregunto, tomando el pergamino.

- ¡Miralo!

Remus sonrió y miro el dibujo. – Es algo... interesante.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Acaso el dibujo no lo explica todo?

Lupin rió. – Me gustaron las pulgas.

Sirius le arrebato el pergamino. – Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda.

- Mira, - dijo Remus, sentándose a su lado. – Haciendo corajes no vas a resolver nada.

- Sí, sí, ya lo se.

- Habla con él.

- ¿Para qué? ¡Ya lo intente!

Remus se encogió de hombros. – No lo se, solo pienso que deberías intentarlo, al menos.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y poso sus ojos en el pergamino que se encontraba sobre la cama de su amigo. – Hmm...

- Y si no es así,– murmuro Remus, levantándose para tomar el pergamino, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – El que sale perdiendo... es él, - finalizo, extendiéndole el mapa.

Sirius observo el mapa por unos momentos antes de tomarlo, y sonrió. – Por supuesto.

- - -

James seguía puliendo su escoba bajo la sombra de un árbol, limpiando toda horrible marca que le había quedado en el partido anterior.

Oh sí, su adorada escoba.

_La única_ _nena_ que sabía moverlo en este mundo.

Sonrió y observo como brillaba por los rayos del sol. Apenas de estarla admirando, otra sombra tapo a la escoba del sol. James torció los labios, decepcionado.

- Ejem...

La sonrisa de James renació al identificar aquella voz.

Sirius volvió a carraspear, y lo volvió a hacer por tercera vez hasta que James subió la cabeza, borrando inmediatamente la expresión anterior.

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro. – dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

James protegió sus ojos de los rayos con su mano derecha. – Claro, es fácil cuando tienes el mapa contigo. – musito bajando nuevamente el rostro.

Sirius soltó un suspiro y oculto más el mapa que sobresalía entre su túnica. Se sentó a lado de él y busco algo en sus bolsillos.

Las orejas de Prongs se alzaron un poco al escuchar el crujir de un pergamino, y trato del no reír al ver por la esquina de sus ojos como Sirius extendía el dibujo en el césped.

- Así que... – empezó a hablar, dándole unas palmaditas al pergamino.

- ¿Sí?

Sirius arqueó una ceja. – Esto... ¿esperas a que haga algo?

James se encogió de hombros. – No se, tú fuiste el que vino.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, lo voy a hacer.

James parpadeó y giro su cabeza para verlo. - ¿El qué?

- Te lo voy a decir. – masculló Sirius, moviendo de manera incomoda sus manos.

El otro frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes.

James entorno los ojos y decidió mirar a cualquier parte.

- Esto... – comenzó a hablar Sirius bajando la mirada hacia el césped y al momento en que lo recorría sus ojos se posaron en la mano de James, quien prefería observar a las hormigas o a las diferentes formas de nubes.

Trago saliva y extendió lentamente la mano para tocar la de su amigo.

Un poco más...

Cuando iba a rozarle, James quito su mano y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

¡Ese maldito tic!

Sirius trono sus dedos. – No, claro que no, - murmuro para sí mismo. – Bien... quería decir que...

James se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no sonreír.

- Voltéate.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué te voltees!

James frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que se esperaba. Giro bruscamente para encararlo. - ¿¡Para qué!?

- Para... ¡Para besarte!

- Ni si quiera puedes hablar y ¿quieres besarme?

- Hey, trato de avanzar en algo aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, pero si...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Sirius lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que chocara contra el césped. James soltó un ligero gemido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – murmuro James, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Qué parece que hago?

Silencio.

- ¿Me vas a violar en plena naturaleza?

- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda, claro que no!

- ¡Entonces no hagas eso!

Sirius entorno los ojos y presiono más sus manos en los delgados hombros de su amigo y se inclino hacia su rostro. – Ya lo dije, te voy a besar.

- Acércate.

Sirius humedeció sus labios. – _Eso_ hago.

No habiéndolo esperado, se detuvo en medio camino.

James movió de manera impaciente sus dedos que ya no encontraba la manera de acomodarlos.

- Bien. – mascullo Sirius sin moverse.

- No veo que te acerques, lo ves, que te dije.

- Esto lleva tiempo.

- Tiempo es lo que haces que pierda.

- ¡Deja que lo haga y...!

- ¡Pues hazlo de una vez! – exclamo James, incorporándose al igual que Sirius.

- ¡Y por qué no lo haces tú si tanto quieres!

- ¡Tú eres él que me dijo que lo iba a hacer!

- ¡Al diablo con esto!

Y como si se hubiera presenciado una fuerza magnética, ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios al mismo tiempo. Apenas de haber tenido contacto se besaron con brusquedad, como si aquello ya lo hubieran deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- - -

**Notas: **No salió como lo tenía planeado Xx;; pero bue o.o... uno hace lo que puede xDUu


End file.
